


Freshly Fallen

by rikujo (helphiddlestoned)



Series: 25 Days of Fic [21]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Day 21: Snowman, M/M, Snowball Fight, more than he could ever reasonably face, poor Antonio has had to put up with so much snow this challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helphiddlestoned/pseuds/rikujo
Summary: Ending up spread-eagle in the snow wasn't what Arthur had planned when he let himself be dragged out to the park to build a snowman.





	Freshly Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21! The end is on the horizon. This one's actually one of my favourites. Enjoy!

“I can’t believe you persuaded me into this.” Arthur muttered, patting down snow.

“It’s what you’re meant to do with snow!” Antonio insisted. “Everyone likes making snowmen—though you’re making it wonky, you know.”

“I am _not_ making it wonky.” Arthur denied, stepping back to view the half-finished snowman properly.

Perhaps the top sphere of the three was _slightly_ leaning to the left, but he was fairly sure it had been put on like that. Antonio gathered up a handful of snow and pressed it onto the right side, evening it up slightly. He then winced, however, pulling back to shake his hand out, his palms now going a biting red from the cold.

“Ay, that’s chilly.”

“You should have brought gloves.” Arthur muttered, shaking his head. He reached out, grabbing Antonio’s coat sleeve and dragging him closer. “Here, give me your hands you idiot.”

Antonio blinked, his eyebrows lifting, but dutifully held out his hands.

Arthur closed his own gloved fingers around them in an effort to warm them up again.

Antonio hummed. “Well the thought is nice, but they’re kind of damp on the outside from the snow. I’m not sure it’s going to help much. Wait, let me borrow them for a minute.” Rolling his eyes, Arthur dutifully tugged the gloves off, handing them over so that Antonio could slip them on. Antonio flexed his fingers with a smile. “So cosy.” he said happily.

“Next time bring your own damn gloves.” Arthur told him firmly, turning back to the snowman and smoothing down a few of the bumps with his fingers. The cold didn’t bother him nearly so much. “Then again, you haven’t been that much help with the snowman anyway.”

He got nothing but silence in response, which made him frown curiously until cold powder exploded against his neck, making him jolt. He swung on Antonio, who was already grinning, rolling another snowball out of the snow now with the protection of _Arthur’s_ gloves.

“You wanker, give me back my gloves!”

In response, he got gleeful laughter and another snowball flying _far_ too close to his head for comfort. It smacked into the snowman instead, knocking the top sphere straight off its unsteady perch. Uncaring that he’d get cold fingers, Arthur bent down, gathering enough powder to lob one back and was treated to a satisfying groan of displeasure when it caught Antonio in the neck.

He took the opportunity to advance across the distance between them, snatching Antonio’s wrists and pulling the gloves off again. Antonio wasn’t that slow, though, managing to grab hold of them again before Arthur could take them completely.

He tried to yanking them back from Antonio’s grip anyway.

It didn’t have the desired effect, seeming to unsteady them both instead. Antonio jerked forward slightly, feet sliding against the snow, and he blindly reached out to anchor himself to Arthur’s coat as he went sideways. They were tumbling straight over before Arthur could stop it, the world slipping from under him, and landed with a thump. Blinking, he found himself staring down at Antonio, his eyes tracing across the snowflakes now muddled throughout his chocolate locks as they lay in the snow.

Antonio really ought to have brought a hat too, the bloody moron.

“How kind of you to take me down with you.” Arthur drawled, though, fixing him with a flat look.

Antonio chuckled. “It’s payback for stealing.”

“Oh, _stealing_ , is it? It’s hard to steal something if it already belongs to you, don’t you think?”

“What, you’re going to try and tell me you haven’t always lived by ‘finders, keepers’ rules?” Antonio retorted, grinning. He reached out, fingers slipping along the lapels of Arthur’s coat for a second, and then fished out a glove from where it had been caught between the folds of fabric. “I found it, I’m _keeping_ it.”

A smirk unfurled across Arthur’s lips. “How remarkably confident you sound for a man pinned down in the snow.”

Antonio raised his eyebrows. “Yeah well you sound pretty high and mighty for a guy that seems to be _enjoying_ having me pinned down.”

Smile spreading further, Arthur only leant down a little closer. “I don’t think I’ve ever made it a secret that that’s _exactly_ where I like you.” he murmured.

He got to watch as Antonio’s pupils dilated, just enough to be _telling_ , and his gaze drifted before he could help it, slipping away to Antonio’s lips momentarily.

When their eyes met again, it was clear that Antonio had watched him. Silently, Antonio’s fingers wound themselves into his coat collar again. He wasn’t even sure which of them leant in first.

Their lips met, a soft brush at first, but it quickly became more sure. Antonio tugged him closer and he shifted a hand to lay it against Antonio’s neck, drawing a thumb along his jaw as they kissed.

The mere _heat_ of it was addictive.

Antonio’s fingers brushed upwards, splaying warmth across his shoulders as they sank into the kiss, and then Antonio gave him a gentle push. Next Arthur knew he was being rolled onto his back, the snow shifting beneath them as Antonio’s warm weight settled above him.

Antonio’s tongue traced across his bottom lip, searingly hot in contrast to the world around them, and Arthur swallowed a groan as he dragged him closer. They parted their lips, the kiss deepening as their tongues ran together, and his hands drifted down Antonio’s sides.

It was too easy to forget the cold, to forget the slush quickly turning to water down the back of his neck, to forget the damp, the cloud, the _oppressiveness_ of winter with Antonio at his side.

He’d always been sunshine incarnate.

Antonio’s fingers ran up to tangle in his hair and his fingers squeezed tight along Antonio’s hips. His hands came to rest at the hem of Antonio’s jacket and, without thinking, he dipped his fingers beneath the fabric.

“ _Fucking Christ_!” Antonio cried, lurching back with a pained grimace. “How cold are your hands?!”

Catching up with a blink, Arthur then snorted. “Sorry, wasn’t thinking.” he murmured, still eyeing Antonio’s lips, full and reddened by the kiss. “Whose fault is it that I’ve got cold hands though, hm?” he added pointedly, raising an eyebrow in return.

Antonio pouted, sitting back on his heels, and Arthur finally noticed that he was basically being straddled in a public park. Perhaps they ought to move. He pushed himself up, exhaling heavily, and Antonio finally shifted off his lap. As they both stood, boots crunching on the snow, Arthur pilfered his gloves back. Antonio smiled, shaking his head, as he shoved them back in his pockets and turned to face the snowman again.

The top sphere had rolled away entirely, broken into chunks a few feet away, and the all that remained was the off-kilter base.

“Well that’s my hard work thoroughly ruined.” Arthur said with a sigh, assessing the mushed snowman.

Antonio snorted. “ _Your_ hard work, sure.”

“Fiddling about uselessly to make it ‘less wonky’ doesn’t count as work, especially as you failed.”

“You’re more fun with your mouth closed, you know.” Antonio shot back.

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Typical: rude to me, even at Christmas.”

Antonio only grinned, reaching across to catch his hand and lace their fingers together. “There can only be so many miracles, Arturo.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have this headcanon that Antonio swears really violently in English because I don't know if you've ever heard any Spanish swearing but it is next level, so only the worst stuff is even slightly comparable. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! You can also find me at anglaisaph on tumblr ❤


End file.
